The science, technology, and clinical applications of dental implant based restorative treatments has been recognized by government and professional society sponsored meetings, by the American Dental Association and society at large. One focus has been on the importance of clinical dentistry and how new science and technology might be appropriately transferred from "bench (laboratory) to chairside (clinic)." The proposed conference on "Dental Implant Science and Technology Transfer " offers an opportunity to intermix and interrelate with dentists and basic science researchers who are helping to lead this discipline into the future. The proposed coordination will be a satellite focus meeting of the Implant Research Group (IRG) of the International and American Associations for Dental Research (IADR/AADR). This one-day mixture of invited lectures (recognized researchers) and posters (young investigators and students) will immediately follow a four day International World Congress on Oral Implantology (WCOI-6). Following these interrelated conferences, the regular program of IADR/IADR/CADR, to be held at the same location. The interrelated themes (topics) of the IRG Satellite meeting (the focus of this proposal) and the WCOI-6 clinical meetings are as follows. (A) IRG Satellite: (I) Tissue and Biomaterial Engineering Science and Technology; (21 The Role(s) of Genomics and Pharmaceuticals in Dental Implant and Craniofacial Applications; (3) Nanotechnology of Synthetics, Biologics and Combination Products; and (4) Biomechanics, Healing and Early Force Transfer. Presentations within each topic area and abstract based posters will be directly associated with the satellite conference themes. (B) WCOI-6 Clinical: (i) Diagnosis, Treatment Planning and Maintenance; (2) Bone Enhancement; (3) Prosthodontic Optimization; (41 Failures and Reversible Complications; and (5) Education and Credentialling. Both organizations, IRG and WCOI-6 have approved the collaborations. Experience has been that 400 or more implant dentists attend the WCOI-6 and i00 or more researchers attend the IRG satellite sessions.